Intertwined Fates : the Viking King and the Snow Queen
by theguyinblue
Summary: When Elsa meet a group of dragon riders, who turned to be Vikings from harsh north. Her life gets weird, well-weirder. Are they threat or unexpected allies in a war, where the Queen is centered.
1. Prologue

**A/N: My first fanfic. I know! I know! Characters maybe OC, full of typos and wrong grammar, but pls. bear with me! **

**I also need to warn you SPOILERS ALERT! to those who doesn't watch How to Train Your Dragon 2.**

**and lastly I don't own Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon.**

Prologue – The Warning

Elsa loves the _Snow Day_. It was a commemoration for the quest of her Courageous Sister to return her back to Arendelle and the day she learn how to control her powers with love.

Today is no different. Anna and her-soon-to-be-husband kristoff are circling the ice covered garden floor. Her servants and the citizen of her kingdom was laughing. Families, friends, a reindeer and an animated snowman, all playing together. Everyone was having fun.

Elsa's lip curled into a smile, her heart was filled with happiness, every time she bring beauty and joy with her powers.

"Your Majesty!" A seven years old girl ran to her side, giving her a toothy grin. "I wanna build a snowman!" she said happily. Elsa let out a soft laugh, remembering Anna when they were still kids, waking her early every morning to build a snowman and play with her magic.

"Okay" she answered mischievously. She led her to the center of the garden and she was graced by warm greetings of her subjects. She just smiled at them in return.

"Everyone! Gather 'round!" she called the crowd enthusiastically.

She begun to twirl her hands together, snowflakes and white bolt of magic dance between her palms, earning a loud chant from the children led by Anna. "Do the magic! Do the magic!"

Smiling, the Queen throws the ball of energy high in the air. It explode in miniature fireworks of flurries. Snow gently fall around. Everyone cheered.

"This is amazing!" Olaf the snowman exclaimed at the top of his lungs, jumping up and down.

Everything seems perfect.

But suddenly dark clouds begun to form, gentle snows turned into hail and darkness claimed the land of Arendelle. Music of laughter died down and replaced by terrified gasps. Panic reign in the crowd and with a loud CRACK! Debris begun to fall like rain.

Elsa watch in horror as a muddy white colossal monster emerged from the ruins of the royal castle. It let out an ear-shattering roar that force everyone to cover their ears.

Elsa felt numb with fear. She realized that magic leaked from her, without her notice. Quickly, she calmed and willed herself to stay focus.

Strangely, she felt a strong connection to the monster.

She study the beast, it has massive tusk sticking out from the right side of its face and on the left side was broken and charred, like some explosive blasted the other half. Two huge wing like sails run on it's back, resembling the body shape of manta-rays, large spines surround its head like lions' mane and a pair of menacing red-rimmed-constricted-icy-blue-eyes bore on her. To her shock, the giant radiates a cold aura. It has power over ice.

She turned to order everyone to run for their life, but to her surprise, despair crashed on her. Everyone turned to ice, like statues. Everyone was cursed with the Frozen Heart.

Tears stream down her face, blinking them, she search for Anna immediately. It was almost impossible to tell where she is. She almost collapsed to her knees in despair, when her attention drifted to heavy footsteps behind her.

There was very large man, his bulk dwarfing everyone from her city, he has a long hair and beard in dreadlocks, long scars running across his face, he was wearing a heavy chainmail, a cape made from black and gray reptilian hide that covered most of his upper body, a pair metal boots, he carry an eight feet staff with deadly hook-points at both ends and his left arm was missing. Elsa knew he was dangerous.

"N-no! Stop! Stop!" Elsa begun to back away and almost stumbled. "Stay away!" she conjured ice but it quickly disappeared in white mist under the gaze of the Great beast.

"You are mine now!" the man declared in his booming voice.

"N-no!...no! no! no!" Elsa whimpered.

The man snarled, making his battle worn face look more scary and terrifying.

"I! The Dragon God! I control power! I control you! You belong to me!" he said in his harsh metallic cold voice, which melt her resolve.

The giant beast let out a triumphant roar, fragments of shattered ice flew everywhere. When it is done, something caught its attention, it narrowed its eyes to her right and start to make a weird noise. Elsa heard Olaf shriek in pain, her head jerk from the direction of his voice. He was too far away from her help. Olaf start to hover and doubled over and begin to change, jagged spike begin to erupt from his body, like Marshmallow do when he is angry and he starts to glow with magic. And the next moment, a fearsome ice dragonic-golem with jagged crystal wings emerge.

The man let out a manic laugh. And the Snow Queen do the most logical thing at the moment, she run.

The next thing Elsa remember, she was walking aimlessly in Northern Mountains. Storm raging, causing her sight to obscure. Angry bolts of magic coursing around her body, ready to be released. Her body ached, from tiredness. These things never bothered her, she lost her home and she doesn't know if Anna is safe.

For the first time since the Great Thaw, she felt alone and guilty. She knew that her powers brings the destruction of Arendelle. A self-proclaimed Dragon God attacked her kingdom to control her.

"Elsa?..." She walked, deep in thoughts until she heard someone calling her name. She look at every direction to find the source of voice.

"Elsa!?.." it called again.

Twelve feet in her front a lone shadow stands. Carrying a long torch... A flaming sword? "Elsa!" it was warm and soothing voice, clearly belong to a man who seems familiar to her. Someone close to her.

She begun to run forward. Tears escaped her eyes, and a feeling of comfort spread to her. She raised her arm to reach out, but she stopped suddenly and almost stumbled. The storm magically died down and thick layers of mist descend to ground. Strangely she was now standing at the balcony of her ice castle and she's alone.

Far from the outside, flashes of purple light lit the night sky like lightning. An unholy screeching noise erupt from the clouds and a roar of annoyance shook the ground. With the flashes of light she could make out the shadow of the giant beast she saw earlier, flying and thrashing wildly, battling an unseen opponent.

"Not good" startled, she jump and turned to the feminine voice spoke behind her.

"Anna!" Elsa Exclaimed. But immediately realized she's wrong.

A girl about her age stands before her. She has deep sapphire eye staring back to her, she had roundish face much like her sister. Bangs neatly covered the left side of her forehead, braided hair rested on her left shoulder much like Elsa's, she possess the beauty of a princess but her outfit she wears tells she's a warrior. She wears a red sleeveless shirt, a pair of shoulder pad, a pair of fur armbands, leather skirt and fur boots, fur hung on her back, in form of hood and an axe was strapped in her side.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter" The girl hesitated before she continue. " I'm here to warn you.." Elsa frowned but didn't say anything. The girl offered a friendly smile but Elsa could see a troubled soul in her eyes.

The mysterious girl turned her gaze at the chaos outside. Her voice was clear and an eerie gravity filled the room.

"From hunger and hatred,"

"The Fallen's rage unleashed"

"The Enslaved One, now known as the World Ender"

"Together they rise"

"And put the world in eternal ice"

"And cast down the King from night"

"Ending courage, the Queen's might"

"In the Death of Innocent Soul,"

"A decision must make"

"Frozen Heart shall end, the Queen's Days"

Dread start to pierce her heart. All strength she have left her body, causing her to lose her balance and fall to her knees. Shocked, she shiver violently from cold. For the first time in forever, deadly cold pain burned inside of her. She breathed her hands together, trying to warm them. Failing, panic claimed her mind, her heart beat faster, like it will stopped soon. Her fingers went numb turning into white lifeless and hollow. The Snow Queen was freezing! A feat she thought was impossible. How ironic.

Then miracle happen, something scaly nudge her cheeks. The cold slowly subside, and for few moment she felt warm and relaxed. Sleep tried to claim her consciousness. She began to grow groggy, her visions beginning to blur. With one last attempt she force to look around, only finding a creature curl around her protectively. "What are you'' she managed.

To her corner, she heard the girl chuckled lightly. "A dragon" Elsa wasn't sure if she heard a hint of affection to stranger's amused voice.

"A dragon" she repeat and darkness consumed the world.

...

Elsa woke with start. She was panting heavily and her face was wet from the beads of sweat and tears rolling to her cheeks.

"Elsa?," Anna's concern voice called her.

Elsa look around, her room was frozen. Jagged ice pointed at her direction, snow danced around her, mirroring her mood.

With a sigh, she wipe her face and willed the ice to disappear. A very worried Anna enter her room.

* * *

Far from the snowy kingdom of Arendelle, a large valley known as the Valley of Living rocks, home to the Trolls, stood warm and peacefully under the stars. The inhabitants who took the form of rock are past asleep in the mossy ground.

In a secret cove, where only known to the elders. Two figures stand, quietly staring to a red glowing crystal. Swirls of northern light dance around, forming a silhouette of the Snow Queen and a man both riding a large dragon. The lights beginning to dim, and the image slowly fades.

"The Queen of Arendelle has another hard path" the leader of the Trolls said in grave voice. He was Pabbie, a wise and old Troll, who leads his brethren for seven decades.

"Such a poor girl" A female troll replied in sad voice. "She's still young to carry on her shoulders the fate of the world" she continued in same concerned tone.

"We cannot change her Destiny, Bulda" the Troll King said looking away.

Elsa's life was full of sacrifice and grief. It wrench his heart to know that the girl's fate may end unhappy,the road ahead her was full of sacrifice, sorrows, grief, and death. but he know that the only chance to defeat the waking evil rest on her hands.

After a long moment of silence, Bulda asked her father with curious tone.

"Father what do you think about the Viking King?"

"I don't know" Pabbie admitted. "His destiny intertwine to Elsa's, either for best or for worst, only time can tell"

* * *

End of chapter.

Feedbacks and critiques are welcome!


	2. Chapter one - The Northern Mountain

**Author's Note: Hi everyone. First i want to thank you all for reading, following,_ 'favoriting' and_ reviewing this story. Specially for the first three reviewers. I got some trouble writing this chapter and really wished its not boring and messed up.**

**Someone asked me if this is hiccelsa the answer is yes.. well maybe. **

**This story is set 6 years after the events of httyd 2 and 2 years after frozen. I'm pretty sure their timeline doesn't match and very, very, very, very far. But hey! this is fanfiction so we have the power to do as we please.**

**And I made some changes on previous chapter and the summary.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own httyd and frozen. **

Chapter one – The Northern Mountain

Elsa strode over the observatory overlooking the local harbor. It is the highest tower in Arendelle castle.

The tension hung in the air. The wait seems like forever and it was unbearable to the young Queen. Every second passed, and the growing nervousness consumes her confidence. After all it's not every day to meet another kingdom with dragons under their control.

Those feral lizard are classified as extinct creatures and to others, they were fabled beast of myths and legends. However, three months ago, Elsa meet a group of warriors who ride these majestic beast. And last two weeks they visited Arendelle and made a proposition.

According to them, they were Vikings from a kingdom located in harsh north and their King will arrive to formally propose an alliance treaty, which troubled her for three reason. One, because Vikings are known for pillaging, murderer, slaver and brutes who uses violence to get things they want, it's a wonder why they even bother to offer an alliance if they can conquer the weaker countries. Two, they've manage to tame a monstrous force. Three, most foreign Kings send her marriage proposal disguised as alliance treaty to expand their territory and acquire her powers.

The reappearance of dragons as Viking's pet could mean bad things to her and her kingdom or perhaps, the entire world.

Loud trumpets rung from the docks. And Elsa's attention shifted to the biggest warship she'd ever seen. It was vast and beautiful, in artful and monstrous way. Two massive red sails resembled large scaly wings, sets of giant oars are lined in either sides of the ship and the flag bearing the crest of Viking kingdom waved proudly in caressing winds. Winged serpentine creatures made lazy circles around it.

The Vikings had arrived.

* * *

Three months earlier.

"Is it really necessary Elsa?"

"Anna" Elsa said calmly. She was clad in white silver hunting dress, white snow boots, and a cape made from white fur, her platinum blonde hair was pulled in tight bun, fit for traveling. "I already told you, I felt a weird connection in northern mountains and it is calling me, I need to know what it is."

"I'm still not sure about this… whole connection thing." Anna complained childishly.

"Relax Anna" Kristoff said, as he put an arm around her shoulder. "She will be fine."

"But-"

"Look" Elsa cut her off. "The guards will accompany me, nothing will go wrong."

"Okay… just be safe." Anna sighed and clung on her sister tightly.

"Yes, I promise."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

"Actually, you should worry about yourself." Kristoff said when the sisters broke apart.

"And why is that?" Anna narrowed her eyes.

"Well… you see, you have stubbornness issues, you'll sneak out Sven or a horse to follow your sister secretly and cause more trouble."

"Ohoho... Mister, you are playing a very, very dangerous game" Anna replied playfully, which she failed to mask with her scowl. "Keeping this mocking attitude, scolding me like a child, there will be consequences!"

"I'll take my chances"

Anna deliver a swift punch in his gut, effectively knocking the air out of him.

"Sometimes I think that she might spent too much time with me." He muttered while massaging his stomach.

"I love you too" Anna said sweetly.

Elsa snickered at the couple. She was glad that her sister, Anna found a man who clearly loved her. She silently give her blessings to their marriage, though they haven't considered it yet (which surprised her). She also offered Kristoff a place in the castle but he dislikes the idea of freeloading, so he choose to live in the city, instead.

"Well, I guess, I could trust you to keep an eye on her."

"I, Kristoff the royal ice master swear upon my honor to keep her highness safe from any harm." He declared cheerfully, Elsa know she'd caught truth on his tone.

Anna just shook her head and sigh in defeat (and flush in deep color of red that matches her hair).

After a few moments.

The soldiers are waiting for the Queen. Some are agitated, some are excited about heading north. The captain, Sir William prepared the saddle and handed the reins to Elsa.

Elsa mount her horse gracefully. "I'll be back in few days." She called over her shoulder.

Anna nodded, and waved at her sister. The gates creaked closing, as the party left, heading for the snowy mountains of north.

Nothing will go wrong.

...

The winds howled like thunder carrying ice and snow, thanks to Elsa's powers they were safe from blizzards.

It's around dusk when they arrived to their destination. They've reached deep into the northern mountains, and decide to take shelter for a night when they found a decent clearing in nearby woods.

"Set up the tents captain, we should camp here."

"As you wish milady."

Elsa watched the men work, some set up the tents, some gathered the horses, some started to make fire and the captain send a forward scout to patrol the woods. Growing tired, she looked up, there was no star visible in the night sky, tall trees swayed by strong winds, and dark clouds are forming. The storm won't stop until tomorrow.

"Your Majesty, your tent is ready." Thanking the guard, she entered the tent and did her traveling routine mindlessly. She quickly undressed and wore her nightgown, washed her face with cold water and settled in her sleeping bag.

Elsa was tired from traveling… so tired that sleep shroud her consciousness, as fast as she closed her eyes.

….

_Elsa stood in oblivion, made of white and faint blue, swirling mist._

_The nothingness was overwhelming and every direction seemed infinite. Taking her time, she walked around to look for someone._

"_Hello?" she called out. The air was still, she was alone in the land of nothingness. She felt isolated again, no one is in here except her and its killing her._

_After thirteen years of living in fear of rejection, shutting her 'door', isolating herself in fear of hurting others. Anna, her sister dragged her back in Arendelle, when she run away to show her that everyone will accept her, she don't need to be afraid of her powers, she'll be loved and she'll be happy._

_Elsa realized how she'd longed for human warmth. Despite everything that had happened, good and bad, she was very grateful and thankful that everything that had happened in her life had happen the way it is. And she wouldn't trade the way of how things turned out for the world._

_Now she was standing in nowhere. Her vision blurred with tears. She felt numb. She can't stand of being alone again, she want to be with her family, with Anna, with Kristoff, with Olaf, with the Trolls, with the people of Arendelle. She want to get to the place she called home._

"_Freeaaaaaaaaaack!" a blur of motion passed above her. Elsa ran after it. She had to get away from here. The land of solitude. Her misery. She knew that she will find the thing she desire most, if she followed the source of that sound._

_The strong wind slowed her down. She sunk on her knees, feeling hopeless. She lost the shadow… her salvation._

"_Don't cry." a voice soothed her. Elsa looked up. What she saw, made her heart beat faster. A young man offered his hand to the Queen. Strangely his face was covered with shadows, making impossible to see his appearance, except his reassuring smile. She should feel wary but something about his smile stirred something inside of her filling longing. Elsa take his hand and stand. Her hand lingered on his for a moment as he dissolve slowly to nothingness._

"_Wait! Don't go!"_

"_Soon Elsa… soon."._

….

Elsa opened her eyes slowly. She sat and hugged her knees. Despite the blizzard raging outside, she felt calm and comfortable. She was sure that she had just a pleasant dream (well at least it's friendlier than other nightmare she had and though it's already fading to her in every second).

She stand and threw her hunting gear on and started to braid her hair. Satisfied with her handiwork, she exited her tent.

It was still dark outside. The blizzard continued to pound against her magical barrier that surround the snowy forest. The guards gathered around the crackling fire and exchanging murmurs of conversation. When they saw her, they stand on their sits and bowed.

An ear-splitting noise from the distance broke the silence of the mountain that caused everyone to grab their weapons and stare at the woods. Elsa saw the captain bark some commands to a group of armed soldier and they rushed to the woods.

"What was that?"

"I don't know your Majesty." Sir William bowed. "I've already send some scouts to check it."

Elsa opened her mouth to say something but the panicked cry erupt again from the woods.

"It sounds like a cornered animal." one of her soldier said nervously.

"I've seen it before." Another one replied, almost a whisper, fear etched in his voice and features. "When I was a boy, my father and uncle used to take me to woods to hunt some deer. But one day my uncle run into a bear, I think it feel threaten a-and….. a-and…." His voice trailed off, unable to finish.

"What happened?" Elsa meet the eyes of the terrified man and regret that she asked.

"Blood… "He said losing his control of his emotions and letting shame color his voice. "There's blood everywhere… w-we c-c-could not save him…."

Elsa did not manage to repress a shiver that has nothing to do with cold. The others wore the same horrified expression.

Another cry was heard but this time, the forest was illuminated with orange lights and a trail of thin smoke snakes above the treetops. The forest was on fire.

Elsa shook her shock and turned her body to face the captain.

"Sir William, prepare the men, we will search woods." She commanded.

"I don't think you should- it's too dangerous your majesty."

"Don't worry captain, I can protect myself."

"But- My Queen, we swore to protect you from any harm." William replied weakly.

"I can't let my people die in my presence." She knew that the source of the unholy sound was much worse than enraged bear. Her magic visibly surge around her body causing everyone to gulp.

Nothing will go wrong.

…..

The storm roared. Sending strong wind current everywhere.

A great mythical beast flapped its wings madly. Just so it wouldn't knocked away by whipping winds. On its back, a figure wrapped in fur coat clung tightly on its saddle.

"Come on girl, just a little longer!" The rider yelled against the howling wind. The dragon let out a growl of frustration in response.

They got separated from their group when a fierce snowstorm hit the mountain pass. Thankfully they manage to retrieve the stolen crate and finish their mission before the blizzard or they'll return to Berk empty handed and the kingdom will pay the terrible price of their failure.

Now their only problem is to survive this, find a temporary shelter and send a smoke signal later. The blue beast continued to weave against the storm.

An impossibly long half hour passed and the Deadly Nadder is reaching its limits. "Hang in there!"

A strong wind current sent them crashing in nearby woods. The dragon embraced her rider with its wings protectively.

The female rider was awoken by burning pain and agonize cry of her companion. She tried to stand up and discard her heavy coat, revealing a sea green leather armor and helmet, rushed forward to the dragon's side.

"It's okay… it's okay… I got you girl." The female warrior reassured the Nadder, stroking the dragon to comfort it. The dragon let out a low purr when it calmed down.

"I'm going to get you out of there Stormfly, don't you worry."

She scanned the right wing that trapped under a large trunk and boulder. Grunting with effort, the girl tried to lift the pile of rubble but it won't budge.

"Okay, hah… I need… hah….. some help here hah..." She said taking deep breaths.

The Nadder let out a snort, worry was written on its face.

She opened her mouth to say something but Stormfly knocked her to her feet with its left wing. The dragon's eyes narrowed to slits, and let out a terrifying shriek, one that could shake the leaves off the trees.

The rider sensed the dragon's muscle tensed that could only spell trouble.

"What is it?"

An arrow fly straight at the Nadder but it was deflected by the dragon's own projectile.

The rider stand up. She heard panic shouts and the before she knew, Stormfly let a hot stream of fire. Tongues of fire licked the trees, setting everything into inferno.

"Stop! You'll only make it worse!" she yelled, addressing the dragon and the soldiers.

The dragon stop blasting the soldier, though the dragon wasn't happy about it. However, the guards start to load their crossbows and unsheathe their swords shouting: "DRAGON!"

She knew things will get rough, she didn't want to fight these people but she couldn't let them harm Stormfly either.

She reach her _weapon_ inside her pocket and stared at it. Only few people had these _things_ because it can be lethal if it is used in wrong way. Back at Berk, they only used _it_ to bond with wild dragons to show_ that they're one of their own._

"I got this." She jump to the soldiers, catching them off guard, she quickly shoot them with a stunning current.

…...

The Snow Queen extinguished the fire with her power. The fire wasn't bad as she thought. They continued to search the forest for the scouts and prepare themselves from whatever they might find.

Elsa's blood run cold, dread filled her heart as a number of horrified gasp came from the crowd of soldiers. There was a big blue lizard, trapped under the pile of rubble spewing green gas and fire. And a slender figure clad in leather armor fighting the scouts in unorthodox style with strange weapon. She rolled around them and sprays a glowing mist which froze them on the spot and their expression went slack.

With an angry cry a soldier fired an arrow at the slender figure, the dragon see this and with a flick of its tail, deadly projectile deflect the arrow and continued to sail over them. A spike sunk in the soldier's shoulder and he collapse, clutching his injury.

The dragon's face turned into a snarl and it reared back, flames glowed in the back of its throat, and Elsa realized what was about to happen a split second before it did.

"Stormfly!? DOOOOOON'T!"

Elsa's magic leapt from her, just in time as a stream of fire crashed in her ice beam. The fire and her magic disintegrated and her soldiers were unharmed.

"Archers!" Sir William commanded. And half of the group loaded their weapon ready to fire at the beast.

The rider, recovered from her shock run in the front of the fire line. The other soldier tensed and tighten their grip on the crossbows.

"Please stop we don't want trouble." She begged.

"We?"

"Yes we." She motion to the dragon.

Elsa stepped out from the shadows. The rider almost gasp because in this light, for a moment, she thought it was Astrid.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked the masked stranger.

The rider slowly reached up and removed her helmet, revealing a long silky black hair and a beautiful heart shape face. That hair, that face and those bright amber eyes only belong to...

"I'm Heather and this is my friend, Stormfly."

* * *

**End of chapter!**

**What kind of connection did Elsa felt? Why did Heather have Stormfly? what kind of weapon she had? And what's her reason why they're in northern mountain of Arendelle? Am I foreshadowing something here? when will i update again? Am I ever stop listing questions? STAY TuNED to know the answers!**

**PS. Hello! I'm an amateur writer who recently posted his first fanfic. So please do me a favor. PLEASE SEND ME A FEEDBACK! I really appreciate reviews and critiques cuz it help me to improve as a writer and it helps to motivate to write. so thank you, hope you enjoy my little corner in internet. **


	3. Chapter 2-3

**A/N: Just being busy and lazy. So Here's the new chapter, Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter II-III: A Door That They Will Never Be Able To Close.

Almost an hour.

That's how long it took to move the boulder that trapped a very snappish dragon. The guards are reluctant to free Stormfly at first, but comply when the Elsa gave them a stern glare. That's how long it took for Heather to explain the existence of dragons in northern archipelago and the reason why they were here in snowy mountain of Arendelle. Which proves to be tricky since she's trying to hide the fact that they were Vikings or else the famous Snow Queen might panic and flash freeze her and Stormfly by accident, even luckier they might cause another war and that's the last thing the Vikings need. Everyone from berk paid a high price to defeat Drago Bludvist and his Bewilderbeast. Specially Hiccup, despite what happened to Astrid he stood strong and unite the other tribes and dragons to put an end to the madman's insanity. She and the other riders that sent far from home pursue him for months, only to delay him to gather more power and slaved more dragons. They just manage to retrieve the stolen _artifact _but lost him.

"So.." Heather's attention drifted back to reality as the Queen spoke, she tried hard to keep her confidence but on the inside she was panicking like crazy! Heck she was standing next to the Snow Queen. The SNOW QUEEN! The whole Viking archipelago only heard about her from trader Johann. One of the bravest merchant that sails around the world. Brave enough to travel across the infamous _meridian of misery_ (A.K.A Barbaric seas). "Are you ready?"

"Yes Queen Elsa." Queen Elsa offered Heather her help, to stop the blizzard for a moment. The Queen of Arendelle raised her hands and white blue energy emit from her hand. Slowly and gracefully, snows and flurries dance around Elsa and the snow storm weaken little by little. This amaze Heather more, the stories she heard about this queen from trader Johann is exaggerated but also….. accurate. The title Snow Queen fits perfectly to Elsa. A beautiful and dangerous woman, indeed.

"Amazing." Heather murmured softly while Storfly peered at the Queen with interest.

"This should do, I can hold the storm for a few moments." Elsa said. She felt bad for lying. She could stop the blizzard completely with her concentration, but the idea of a kingdom with dragons fascinates her. When she was young she love the stories of a prince saving a princess from a dragon, and the legend of Sir Roland, a noble knight who was said to slay thirteen dragons in his time. Most people considered them as myths and legend, including her. But these beliefs prove to be wrong after encountering this _mysterious girl and her friend. _She shouldn't be surprise since trolls and magic exist, so can dragons.

And something about Heather's story worried Elsa. The dragon rider mentioned that the kingdom where she and her friends come from was located in harsh north. It is believed that the location was home to Vikings, the savages who loves raiding, pillaging and other vilest things that man shouldn't do. If the Vikings managed to tame monster and somehow unite under a single banner, then they might become a fearsome enemy and it is unwise not to know more, about this mysterious kingdom when she had the chance.

Heather nod as response, she pulled Night Glow, her dragon blade. A sword with retractable blade and _magical_ pommel that sprays various dragon substance, which used to bond with wild dragons and a handy self-defense back at Berk. She also pulled a metal whistle and placed it in her mouth. Strangely, no audible sound was heard. The guards was confused by her action but Elsa notice the horses and the dragon perk up. Heather was calling the other dragons with the whistle, and with that she fire a smoke signal with her dragon bade.

* * *

Outside Elsa's Ice Palace.

"RAAAAAARRRRRGGGHHH!"

"BRING IT ON, YA POPSICLE!" A large man taunt the Giant Snowman, he was wearing a fur vest, bronze helmet. He has mace-like-hammer for his left hand and wooden right leg. His name is Gobber, a Blacksmith and dragon dentist at Berk. And right now he's fighting an overgrown snowman that's some sort a guardian in an ice castle.

"MARSHMALLOW ANGRY!"

A ball of ice was blasted at Gobber's direction, which he smash with his hammer. With a grunt he took two steps backwards and detach his hammer, with all his might he slam it to the charging powder of ice right in its face. With a loud THUD! Its head rolls in the snowy floor.

"RUHh?"

From the distance, about few meters from the battle to death, a group composed of three various dragon and two large man, clad in leather and fur settled in fire.

"What is he doing?" One of the man asked. He was more muscular and has brawny physique compared to the other. His black shoulder length hair was swept back, five gray lines is painted on his chin, a pair of pale green eyes scanned the fight and three long horizontal scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye, like some large cat scratched his rather handsome face. His name is Eret the son of Eret, a former dragon hunter and trapper. Now he work under Hiccup as emissary and a dragon rider.

"Well by the looks of it, it seems Gobber miss dragon slaying-"

"TAKE! THIS! AND! THAT!"

"A lot." The other man replied. He is bigger compared to Eret and has chubby physique. Messy blonde hair, green eyes that hold knowledge and enthusiasm. A green and orange circle was painted around his face, his racing color. He has stubble and considered as boulder dragon expert in Viking kingdom. His name is Fishlegs Ingerman, a guru from dragon academy. On his side, a brown dragon with bulldog-like appearance nudge him with its snout. It's Meatlug, Fishlegs's loyal Grongkle dragon. "You having fun girl? What's that? OH SNOW VALKARY! Wow!"

"Raarfff!"

"Guess the dragons are having fun too" Eret mused as he watch Meatlug play in snow while Grump, Gobber's Hotburple dragon lay on his belly with sleepy expression and Skullcrusher, Eret's Rumblehorn dragon guard the large crate serious yet somewhat cute expression. "Wish Heather and Stormfly are okay."

Fishlegs stared at Gobber, as his old mentor whack the snowman with is club. He almost, ALMOST feel sorry for it. "Don't worry she can take care her own and I'm sure Stormfly can take a more of _that."_

"Yeah, but in this blizzard and…" There's something about this mountain, a presence that he felt this morning, something like the Bewilderbeast and that giant snowman yet it seems more gentle, something that has the power to create an ice castle that they were looking at. "Do you remember Johann's Story?"

Fishlegs shiver, he look around as if he expecting an attack and his voice came too soft, it almost like a whisper. "Do you mean the Snow Queen?"

"Yeah."

"Trader Johann loves to exaggerate stories you know."

"But how can you explain the castle with snowman guarding it?"

"Maybe –"

"RaaarrrHHH"

The three men turn to see what the dragons doing, they seems to hear something. Grump's and Meatlug's boby rattled like they were being called, and in the distance they saw it. A trail of red smoke, a signal was sent from the forest not faraway. "That must be Heather!"

"GOBBER!"

"AYE LADS! GRUMPS LIGHT 'IM UP!"

"Yahhh.." With a yawn Grump blast_ chucks of lava rocks_ at the body of snowman.

"MRAHHYY BOOODDYY!" the snowman severe head screamed.

Then the three men quickly mount their steads and with a great flap they soared to the sky. "Hey Gobber! What's with that snowman head? Your trophy?"

"Aye! Am a going to make this is mah new helmet." With that the smith place the head in his face like a mask. "See lads, awesome ain't he?" the snowman huff in response.

"uh… " Eret look at Gobber like he gone grazy while Fishlegs try hard not to laugh. "Yeah..Okay."

"Umm.. guys?." Fishlegs said after a few minutes of silence, the blizzard suddenly died, and the crate where the dragon egg that Drago stole was now safely retrieve, radiate an intense cold aura, they could feel it while flying. Something is reacting to it.

"There something strange here."

"Yeah." Eret said with unease.

"Aye! It smells like… trolls?"

"Trolls? You mean those little thingies why Vikings sucks at names and love to steal left socks?"

"Aren't they real?"

"Hey Gobber, I know you hate to take a bath sometimes but, it sounds like you need it."

"Trolls are real! Hiccup hunt trolls for fishing!"

"You sure you're no not _trolling _us?"

"Wha'?"

"Never mind."

"And also, I feel magic."

"Magic?"

"Please let's worry about the blizzard, trolls and magic later okay? We need to get to Heather right now"

With that, the riders flew toward the signal. Finally they will be united to their friend, and able to return to Berk, their home. But unknown to them they were flying toward the door that they will never be able to close. A path that can endanger not only their kingdom, but the whole world. A new chapter of their history that full of war, betrayal, pain, despair and misery.

* * *

**A/N: This doesn't make sense and boring so I won't stop it here.**

A few minutes of flying.

"DAMN!"

"Oh no." The trio and their dragons arrived where the smoke signal is coming. There's a camp in the woods occupied by soldiers judging from their flashy clothes. Not just soldiers, royal soldier by the looks of their crest. The dragons tense because the soldiers grab their bowgun and swords but didn't harm them. The riders guess that they were terrified, an unsettling feeling settled in their guts, if this mountain was infested with giant snowmen and blizzards and crawling with foreign soldiers with no experience about facing dragons for generations, things might be ugly. Heather and Stormfly are in trouble. They must find them immediately. "Come guys, let's get out of here"

Before they urge the dragons to turn and fly away, a flash of bright light from the corner of camp caught their eyes and a familiar roar echoed below them. Heather twirled _NightGlow_ over her head, standing behind her was a beautiful lady with platinum blonde hair clad in elegant white dress, Stormfly dance around the large clearing, large enough to land.

"She want us to land? Is she out of her mind?" Gobber the belch asked his companions.

"I think it's safe you-" Eret began but Gobber cut him off.

"Do you lads remember what happened when the last time we introduce the dragons to foreign country? They start a FREAKING WAR! And much worse they sided with that vermin, Drago."

"I know Gobber, but Heather is there and she's telling us to come down."

"And it seems like these people look friendly… well friendlier than the first and they're not attacking us." Fishlegs added.

"Well she did fool us when you guys were fifteen."

"Hey!" both men exclaimed.

"I know, I know she had a reason eh." The smith sigh and scratch his chin under his new _helmet._ "Just sayin' be prepared just in case."

"MOMA!" the snowman moaned.

* * *

At Elsa's camp.

"DRAGONS! THE DRAGONS ARE HERE" with that the Elsa's guards stand and look at the sky. There are three terrifying winged beast circled above the camp. Each dragon carry muscular riders. Some of the guards grab their swords and bowguns or either faint. "Everyone don't do sudden moves, I know facing dragons is exciting but we do not want any trouble."

Heather did some weird dance with her glowing sword. A sign language. And Stormfly the Deadly Nadder dragon squak happily. The three dragons made some lazy circles and with a flash the three dragons closed their wings and did some sort of free fall! The dragons showed no signs of cutting the fall, even they nearly reached ground, she'd grew worried and the guards started to panic. Again, how many time did they piss in a single day? She threw Heather a worried look, but the rider seemed calm, heck she was even smiling with tears in her eyes.

Before she could release some magic to make some snow cushion, the dragons opened their wings, catching the wind and cut their fall. They still landed heavily and the ground shake visibly. The dragons shake their heads like nothing happened, the new arrivals bounded to Heather and Stormfly and engulf them with licks. Three leather–fur clad muscular men, much larger than any man she saw in Arendelle dismount the dragons and rush to hug Heather or scratch Stormfly.

Elsa took her chance to examine the trio and their dragons. And all of them are what she imagine how Vikings should look like. Not a good sign, but she knows, she can't judge a person by his appearance.

The first one, the buffest among the three, gray lines painted on his chin, three long scar run under his left eye. He has an axe and dagger strapped on his back. His green-red dragon has beetle like appearance and most fearsome among the dragons before her, it's head has the shape of a battle axe. It's muscles were ripped, a clear sign of brute force.

The second man is more….. chubby, green and orange circle painted on his face, he look like gentle than the rest. He has messy blonde hair and a large claymore, the largest she saw, was strapped on his back. His dragon has the color of dirty yellow, it has a large jaw that can snap a tree like a twig with razor sharp teeth jutting on its lips, a club like tail that can be mistaken for it's head.

Then the third, the largest and most warlike looking. Several weapons was strapped on his body, swords, axe, mace, hammer, bow, arrow and various wooden hand-like utensils. He has a peg leg and prosthetic hand. He has blonde hair and long braided mustache a stone tooth jutting on his mouth. His rust-red colored dragon look like the second one just bigger and look more lazy than threatened. And less bumpy scales. A snowball was slap against his helmet.

The Queen also notice the large crate that the third dragon carrying.

Slowly, led by Heather, they made their way to Elsa. The guards grew anxious and prepared their weapons just in case.

"Everyone, um guys, this Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Heather introduce Elsa to her companions. They bowed to her to show respect . The third man eyed her critically as if something funny was written on her face. She tried hard not to shake under the gaze of potential enemies and their pets.

"Don't show you're afraid of them, they'll take that as their advantage." She scold herself. she tried to form a response but, it was futile. She could feel her fear is rising and the temperature is dropping cold. Unknown to her. The dragon riders are also panicking inside, it's been a while since they face a ruler of a foreign country and it didn't go well. Specially Heather, since she saw how powerful the Snow Queen. Does she led her friends to cold death? Does she bring another war? She doesn't even fulfill her promise to Astrid. Her vow to Hiccup and Berk.

"She help us, me and Stormfly when the blizzard knock us out."

"Oh. Did she? What a kind Queen you are, your majesty. Thank you for helping them out" The third man said in his deep accent voice. He gave her a toothy grin, revealing a denture that holds artificial teeth that made from stone.

"Queen Elsa, this is Gobber the belch, a blacksmith and a dentist from our kingdom." Heather indicate the third man. "And this Grump, Gobber's dragon, a Hotburple as we called his kind."

"Yawnnn.."

"And this is Fishlegs Ingerman and Eret son of err.. just Eret. And this is Meatlug Fishlegs's Gronkle and Skullcrusher Eret's Rumbleorn." Heather said sheepishly. What a strange names they had.

"Your Majesty." Both man bow. While the dragons watch the interaction with interest.

Shrugging off her anxiety Elsa held out her hand. "It's nice to meet you-"

"MAMA." Everyone frowned, The Queen look around confused. Its sounds like Marshmallow her snowman that lives and guard her ice palace. Then she realized, the snowball that slap against Gobber's helm is….

"Uhh.. Mr. Gobber?"

"Yes, milady? "

"Can I see your helmet?"

"Uhh.." The old man reach his helmet."Why?" the blacksmith sounds like a boy caught in wrong doing.

"MAMA!" Elsa's anxiety banishes, the strangers seems like kind and gentle. Maybe she was wrong about them. Reluctantly, Gobber the helmet to Elsa.

"Hello there Marshmallow." The Queen greeted the snowman's head, which beamed at her. "I see you already meet the dragon riders."

"Mama?" Eret exchange some looks Gobber, while Fishlegs paled. "it couldn't be…" the young man thought.

Elsa removed Marshmallow's head from the helmet. She held it with her hands and they began to glow. Snowflakes covered them, startling the riders. When the light fades, there stood the Queen of Arendelle with the snow monster at her side.

The Vikings stared at Elsa, shock and mouth agape.

"The, the-"

"You're, you're-" Fishlegs trembled, he was terrified at Trader Johan story. And now standing before them is the Snow Queen, beautiful and proud.

"Magic." Gobber said dreamy expression. "See lads, I told ya!" the blacksmith turned and smirk at now-shaking-Eret-and-Fishlegs. "Magic exist, so does Trolls!"

"Uh." Elsa felt uncomfortable when the old man mention the trolls.

"So anyway, you're the.. how they call you? Oh right! the Ice Fairy Princess! You're Quite famous to our, V-" Heather flash him a shut-up-they-don't-know-about-us-being-Vikings-look. "Verk, our homeland, Berk."

Elsa stared at him, as if she's searching something on his face. It's the first time she was speechless since the Great Thaw. After three long minutes, which unnerve the fearless riders, she turned to Marshmallow and told him to return to ice palace, and tell the Captain the prepare some tent for her visitors. With a flick of concentration. The blizzard she'd stop returned. The Queen invite the riders to stay and spend the night with her and her guards.

There's something she need to confirm.

**Author's Note: Two Months?! Two Months! Time does really fly. Well that's it chapter 2-3.**

**oh yeah. What exactly happened to Astrid? you guys guess. okay. What will happen now? Stay tune to know.**

**Feedback, Flames, Favorites and Follows helps! **


End file.
